legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Butterfree
A cute Bug/Flying Pokemon introduced in Generation I, Butterfree has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can even search out, extract, and carry honey from flowers that are blooming over six miles from its nest. Butterfree is the final evolutionary form of Caterpie after evolving from Metapod. Its name is a combination of Butterfly and free, as a reference of it being able to fly freely after being grounded during its previous evolutionary forms. It is the same as its Japanese name. Recessional of the Red Dragons Butterfree, aka Moonlight, is owned by Mary, the Kanto champion. She's been caught and raised in the Viridian Forest, and she does land some powerful Psychic moves and status ailments against her greatest opponents. She was even very useful as she made clouds of Stun Spore and Poisonpowder while Mary and the special forces were in Mars facing off the Red Dragon syndicate during the interplanetary war. Mary and Moonlight belongs to pikkace. ReBoot Multiuniverse Butterfree was one of Akari's many Pokémon. Also known as Ashlee, she was raised as a Caterpie. After she evolved into a Metapod, the Trainer was frustrated on evolving it again. She then went to Mainframe, and the Medusa Bug was going on. The story of Encased took place when Hexadecimal released a bug that was capable of petrifying the whole System. However, since Akari couldn't return Ashlee into her Ball in time, she somehow emerged from the dead cocoon and finally became a Butterfree. Following the Guardian, Bob, toward Hex's lair, she fought her off effortlessly with her status ailments and Psybeam. However, following his code, Bob ordered her to spare the virus' life in exchanging for reversing the effects. She did, and Akari couldn't be happier. She was also in the fic Bugs in the System where he teamed up with her fellow Bug-Types as they encountered their first Game in their search for Mainframe. Her status ailments did the trick and the guys were able to travel to the net System while the Game left. Ultimate Story Butterfree has made an appearance several times in the story. A few of them have been owned by the main characters. Journey Through Kanto She started as a Caterpie as Ash and his group made it into Viridian Forest. They raise and evolve her into a Metapod and then a Butterfree before they reached Pewter City, and the first Gym Leader, Fox McCloud. At one point, Ash and his friends came across a lot of Butterfree getting ready for mating season. Ash decided to bring out its Butterfree to try and mate with someone. It soon found a pink Butterfree that he wanted to make his mate. He tried many times to get her attention, but she didn't want anything to do with her. But when Team Rocket came around and captured the many Butterfree, Ash's Butterfree went out of his way to try and prove just how much he cared about her. From there, she decided to become his mate and they left together. Ash happily waved his Butterfree goodbye, excited for them being able mate. Ultimate Story 2 After returning to Earth, Krystal, having already heard about Pokemon, decided to give Pokemon training a try. The first Pokemon that she had ever owned was her Butterfree, whom she had raised since it was still a Caterpie. It had became her best friend as well as her signature Pokemon. Other Parts of the Story Zelda is also revealed to own a Butterfree. Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokémon crossover Butterfree was first seen at the Lost Woods fighting the Moblins bravely with her Psybeam, though she was getting worn out due to the constant re-spawning. She assisted Link on multiple occasions utilizing her aforementioned move as well as her status ailments. Because of her gallant efforts, she was chosen by Saria as one of her guardians. Gallery 12-Butterfree.png Female Butterfree.png|A Female Butterfree Butterfree (2).png Butterfree (3).png Pink_Butterfree.png|A Pink Butterfree Pink Butterfree2.png Ash_Butterfree_goodbye.png|Ash saying goodbye to his Butterfree Ash_Butterfree_BW130.png OPJ10_Butterfree.png Pink_Butterfree_M20.png Orange_Islands_Butterfree.png|Another kind of Butterfree Grapefruit_Islands_Orange_Butterfree.png Ash_Butterfree.png|Ash saying goodbye to his Butterfree 5d4b5adde54068a712756277595fc7957cce2663_hq.gif 224px-Ash_Butterfree.png 250px-Ash_Butterfree_M20.png 250px-PikachuRidesButterfree.jpg 1628384-tumblr_kz6wg8fhi01qamqgc.png AnotherSentimentalGrayfox-max-1mb.gif Ash_Butterfree1.png Ash_Butterfree_M20.png Butterfree_1c1674_5989013.jpg butterfree-and-me-my-man-my-main-bug-always-have-a-place-with-me-butterfree-moveset-lets-go.jpg Butterfree-butterfree-18767840-500-375.jpg E6pw.gif giphy (1) butterfree.gif giphy (2) butterfree.gif giphy (3) butterfree.gif giphy (4) butterfree.gif giphy butterfree.gif images (1) butterfree.jpg Jeremy_Butterfree.png LCFa.gif maxresdefault (1) butterfree.jpg maxresdefault butterfree.jpg Pink_Butterfree1.png pokemon_bye_bye_butterfree.png PXWU.gif season01_ep20_ss01.jpg season01_ep20_ss03.jpg season16_ep33_ss01.jpg tenor (1) butterfree.gif tenor (2) butterfree.gif tenor (3) butterfree.gif tenor butterfree.gif tumblr_p0ch0xujU11v68t0mo3_r1_500.gif tumblr_pfhelwJzpA1rd4ymxo1_400.gif Xander_Butterfree.png WTP Butterfree.png|Who's that Pokemon? moblinambush.jpg|Butterfree flies over the Moblin ambush, waiting to unleash Stun Spore foresttemple.jpg|Butterfree as a part of the Forest team Sagespokemon.jpg|Butterfree with Saria as one of her guardians GreatMigration.jpg|Butterfree flies south to Lake Hylia with the other Pokémon Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Pokemon Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Butterfree and Pink Butterfree Category:The Mockingjay Crusaders Category:Flyers Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Elementals Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:The Anime Empire Category:Generation I Pokemon Category:Poisoners Category:Pink Eyed Characters Category:Bug Type Pokemon Category:Flying Type Pokemon Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Characters in Recessional of the Red Dragons Category:Trios Category:Characters in The Lost Legend of Namira Category:Pokemon with a Gigantamax form Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover